memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Steen Young
Steen Young is a British stuntman and stunt coordinator who worked as stuntman on the Paramount Pictures science fiction/horror film Event Horizon. Beside appearing as a screaming body in the first minutes of the film, Young also worked as stunt double for actor on the film. The opening scene with Young was later re-used for the fourth season episode as part of a collection of violent thoughts. Fellow Event Horizon actor Noah Huntley was also featured in "Random Thoughts". Visual effects supervisor Richard Yuricich worked on Event Horizon. Young has been working in the film industry since the mid-1990s and among his first appearances are stunt parts in the television series 999 and Gulliver's Travels (1996), the action film First Knight (1996, with Ben Cross), the science fiction film The Fifth Element (1997, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., John Neville, and Sonita Henry), the action film Tomorrow Never Dies (1997, with Michelle Yeoh, Teri Hatcher, Vincent Schiavelli, and Theo Kypri), and the science fiction remake The Avengers (1998). Further stunt work includes the television mini series The Magical Legend of the Leprechauns (1999, with Whoopi Goldberg and Colm Meaney), the horror thriller Below (2002, with Bruce Greenwood), the horror film 28 Days Later... (2002, with Noah Huntley), the comedy Bright Young Things (2003, with John Franklyn-Robbins and Alec Newman), the action film I Proud to Be an Indian (2004), the action comedy sequel Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004, with Daniel Roebuck), the reboot Batman Begins (2005, with Rick Avery, Laura Albert, Brian Christensen, and Terry Jackson), the fantasy film Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005, with Deep Roy), the thriller Munich (2005, starring Eric Bana and with Rob McCabe), the action film Poseidon (2006, with Mike Vogel, Jimmy Bennett, Caroline Lagerfelt, Menina Fortunato, and Austin Priester), the thriller The Da Vinci Code (2006, screenplay by Akiva Goldsman), the fantasy film The Golden Compass (2007), the action adventure National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007, with Bruce Greenwood, Alicia Coppola, Albert Hall, and Larry Cedar), and the sequel The Dark Knight (2008, with Keith Szarabajka, Danny Goldring, and Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.) for which he won the Taurus World Stunt Award in the category Best Fight in 2009. As stunt coordinator, Young worked on a number of video games including Ronaldo V-Football (2000), Conflict Desert Storm (2002), The Great Escape (2003), Miami Vice (2004), Quantum of Solace (2008), and the short film 82 (2012). Further stunt work includes the action comedy Kick-Ass (2010), the adventure Robin Hood (2010, with Scott Grimes), the comic adaptations X-Men: First Class (2011, with Glenn Morshower and Ray Wise) and Captain America: The First Avenger (2011, with Neal McDonough, Spencer Garrett, and Stan Lee), the sequel Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows (2011), the science fiction film John Carter (2012, with Joe Billingiere and Ian Ray), the fantasy film Snow White and the Huntsman (2012, starring Chris Hemsworth), the musical Les Misérables (2012) for which he received a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination in the category Outstanding Action Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture in 2013, the horror film World War Z (2013), the action sequel RED 2 (2013, with Neal McDonough), the comic adaptation Thor: The Dark World (2013, with Chris Hemsworth, Idris Elba, and Alice Krige), and in episodes of the television series Game of Thrones (2011-2015) and 24: Live Another Day (2014). Young worked as additional stunt coordinator on the action thriller Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014, starring Chris Pine) and on the television series The Royals (2015). He coordinated the short drama Shadow Man (2014) and the horror film Slumber (2016) and doubled actor Dan Fogler in the fantasy film Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (2016, with Ron Perlman). More recently, he performed stunts in the science fiction drama The Martian (2015), in the adventure The Legend of Tarzan (2016), the science fiction film Rogue One (2016), the action thriller American Assassin (2017), and the science fiction sequels Transformers: The Last Knight (2017), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) and Star Wars: Episode VIII (2017, executive produced by J.J. Abrams), and worked as stunt coordinator on the war drama Pegasus Bridge (2017). External links * SteenStunts.com – official site * Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:VOY performers